Mi nuevo comienzo
by godsgirl8494
Summary: Era miércoles por la tarde y Sakura Haruno se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, desde hace algún tiempo había perdido el interés en el amor, lo que no sabía era que su rubio amigo, le haría volver a creer en el amor y en un nuevo comienzo. {NaruSaku.}


**Hola hermosas criaturitas del bosque encantado, ah. Bueno, aquí les dejo otro pequeño one-shot que escribí esta mañana, no ha pasado mucho desde que publique "Escribí esto en vez de llamar", pero bueno he tenido una imaginación tremenda estos días. En fin, al igual que el fic anterior, este también esta basada en una canción de Taylor Swift, no soy fan de ella, pero me gustan mucho sus canciones y cuando escuche Begin again (canción en la que se basa mi historia) se me vino a la mente inmediatamente un Narusaku, espero que les guste o sea de su agrado. Si no te gusta la pareja, raja de aquí, gracias. Con amor Kidrauhlz.**

* * *

><p><em>Respiro hondo mientras me miro en el espejo<em>

_a el no le gustaba que usara tacones altos_

_pero...a mi si._

_Pongo seguro a la puerta y me pongo mis audifonos_

_él siempre decía que no entendía esta canción, pero..._

_yo si, yo si._

Una nerviosa Sakura Haruno se encontraba terminando de arreglarse, algo le decía que esta vez iba a ser todo diferente...el era diferente. Lo sabía, la había tratado diferente, tenía que admitrilo; se había vestido muy elegante, digano de una dama, se puso aquel vestido blanco que su ex novio Sasuke Uchiha le había comprado antes y que por cierto nunca uso, pero creía que esta vez era la ocación perfecta para utilizarlo. Se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía colgado en la pared de su habitación, aquel vestido tenía un escote en forma de V y le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas, se había planchado su corta cabellera rosa y unicamente llevaba un prendedor en forma de mariposa en esta. Tomó un mechón de su cabello rosado y lo miro por unos segundos, recordó que ella originalmente tenía el cabello castaño, pero había decidido teñirselo de rosa porque era su color favorito, río sarcastica al recordar el día que Sasuke se lo había visto, recordando perfectamente bien lo escandalizado que estaba, su cara de horror cuando la vio, le había dicho que ese era un horrible y asquerosos color.

-A Sasuke-kun jamás le gusto, pero...-una sonrisa aperecio nuevamente en su rostro, pues recordó como el rubio con el que iba a salir esta tarde se lo había elogiado demasiadas veces, insistiendo en que era un hermoso color que hacía juego con sus lindos y enormes ojos color jade. Fue a su armario y sacó un par de zapatillas de tacón alto, que al igual que el vestido eran blancas, se sento en la cama dispuesta a ponerselas, sin embargo dudo por cinco minutos si debía ir con tacones a su cita. A Sasuke jamás le gusto que usara esa clase de zapatos y esa era la razón por la cual nunca los usaba, de hecho solo tenía un par de ellos.

-No Sakura, el no es como Sasuke-nego con la cabeza un par de veces y comenzo a poner sus hermosas zapatillas. Estaba lista para irse, buscó su abrigo, tomó las llaves de su coche y se dispuso a salir. Abordo su automovil e inmediatamente prendió la radio, estaban sonando su canción favorita; se emociono cantando durante todo el camino, cuando se estacionó a unas cuantas calles antes de llegar al café en donde se vería con su amigo, recordó que Sasuke siempre había odiado esa canción, solía decirle que no le encontraba el chiste y que la letra era rídicula, pero ella entendía bien lo que decía esa canción, sabía exactamente de lo que la cantante hablaba, pensó que si se la enseñaba al Uzumaki también le parecería estúpida, pero luego recordó que que Naruto no era como Sasuke, no.

A el le gustaba el pastel de fresas que ella preparaba, las canciones idiotas de un día de campo, ir a la playa a jugar al béisbol, comer helado de chocolate cuando veían pelicúlas juntos y sobre todo, le gustaba su cabello rosado. Siempre que Sakura decía algo lindo al rubio, en su rostro aparecia un adorable sonrojo, al de ojos azúles le gustaban las series de súper heroes y Sasuke siempre las considero como una perdida de tiempo, Naruto era tierno hasta el punto que lloraba con alguna historia o pelicúla cursi, Sasuke siempre las tachaba de rídiculas. Al rubio siempre le gustarón los perros y había amenazado a la ojiverde con regalarle uno en su cumpleaños; mientras que el azabache consideraba que los perros con sus ladridos eran un total fastidio, en especial los cachorros que según el, se meaban por todos lados. En fin, a Naruto le gustaba todo lo que a Sakura y todo lo que Sasuke siempre odió. Si, eran tan opuestos y diferentes, definitivamente Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha eran completamente distintos, de eso estaba segura la Haruno y se alegraba por ello

_Entré esperando que llegarías tarde..._

_pero llegaste temprano y me esperaste._

_Caminé hacia ti, sacaste mi silla y me ayudaste, y no sabes cuan lindo es, pero yo sí._

_Y te echaste a reír como un chiquillo_

_y se me hace raro que pienses que soy divertida, porque..._

_él no me veía así._

_Me he pasado los últimos ocho meses, creyendo que lo único que el amor hace es_

_romperse, quemarse y acabar. _

_Pero un miercoles, en un café vi como comenzaba de nuevo. _

Sakura esperaba llegar y tener que esperar un largo rato por aquel ojiazúl, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vío sentando en una de las mesas del ricón, parecía que llevaba algún tiempo ahí, ya que jugaba algún juego en su celular con desinteres, se acerco lentamente hacía donde se encontraba y cuando estaba parada a su lado, se aclaró la garganta para que el chico de los cabellos dorados la notará, este esbozo una enorme sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Hola Sakura-chan, puf tardaste, pensé que me dejarías plantado- esto último lo dijo un toque de vergüenza, caracteriztico de el; mientras como todo un caballero, sacaba la silla la y ayuda a la de ojos verdes a sentarse.

-No, yo lo siento, es que no pensé que fueras a llegar temprano, disculpame Naruto, no volverá a pasar- decía mientras se acomodaba en su silla y acomodaba su abrigo por encima de sus piernas, pensando en que todos los gestos que Naruto tenía con ella eran lindos, encantadores.

Y así comenzó a pasar el tiempo, habían pedido un par de cappuchinos y dos rebanas de pastel de chocolate, mientras hablaban animadamente de cualquier cosa, Sakura miraba sonriendo a Naruto, las citas que había tenido con Sasuke no eran así de divertidas, de hecho eran todo lo contrario, porque siempre había silencios incomodos y de hecho se habían peleado tantas por el lugar al que irían, ya que el siempre la llevaba al mismo sitio de siempre, pero con Naruto, bueno, con el todo era diferente, más simple, más divertido, no había regaños por como si vistió, no había silencios incomodos y sobre todo, siempre que salían le pedía su opinión de a donde irían ese día.

Naruto contaba anecdotas de cuando era niño explorador, haciendo reír a la de cabellos rosas por su torpeza y falta de tino, ella le contaba sus sueños para el futuro, estaba estudiando medicina, quería ayudar a los demás, quería graduarse como la mejor estudiante en medicina, si y a diferencia de Sasuke, el Uzumaki la escuchaba con atención y le decía que le parecía una carrera muy interesante y que si ese era su sueño, se esforzará por seguirlo. Él le comento que aún no sabría que era lo quería estudiar, pero definitivamente tenía que ser algo que se relacionara con los animales; mientras el dueño de los bonitos ojos azúles le contaba que le gustaban mucho los niños, Sakura no puedo evitar sonreír, imaginando como sería tener una familia con el, lo divertido que seguramente sería todo, desde hace algún tiempo atras ella había estado pensando que el amor solo era algo que se rompía, se quemaba y por último terminaba, ella ya no quería creer en eso.

Ya no le gustaba pensar en la idea de que alguien encontrara hermoso todo lo que ella odiaba, pero de repente todo estaba cambiando ante sus ojos, todo se sentía bien y ella lo sabía, porque mientras Naruto hablaba y reía sobre algo que decía a ella le nacían unas tremandas ganas de besarlo y comprobar si sus labios carnosos eran tan suaves como ella imaginaba, se avergonzo ante su pensamiento, más sin embargo seguía pensando que realmente sería lindo besar a Naruto.

_Dijiste que nunca habías conocido a una chica que tuviera tantos discos _

_de James Taylor como tú, pero yo los tengo. _

_Contamos nuestra historias y no sabes por que estoy algo tímida _

_pero lo estoy._

_Y te echaste a reír como un chiquillo y se me hace raro que pienses que soy divertida porque él no me veía así. _

_Me he pasado los últimos ocho meses creyendo que lo único que el amor hace es_

_romperse, quemarse y terminar. _

_Pero un miércoles, en uncafé, vi como comenzaba de nuevo._

Naruto seguía sin creer que alguien además de el, tuviera tantos discos de James Taylor, pero ahí estaba Sakura, diciendo que ella tenía absolutamente todos y que un día de estos fuera a su casa y los escucharan juntos, a lo cúal el Uzumaki respondio con un si. La ojijade, le platicaba que desde que tenía doce había tomado el gusto por las canciones de aquel cantante y que no podía decisidirse por alguna canción favorita de el, ya que consideraba que la letra de todas sus canciones eran realmente hermosas y el rubio estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella, todas eran bellas.

Después de un rato comenzaron a hablar sobre trivialidades, más sin embargo la platica parecía entretener a ambos, que hablaban sobre lo lluvioso y frío que había estado el clima, últimamente; de repente Sakura contó un mal chiste sobre el clíma o al menos eso le había dicho Sasuke cuando se lo contó, pero para su sorpresa el chico de la bonita sonrisa, comenzo a reír escandolasomente, atrayendo la atención de todas las demás personas presentes en el lugar, así que ella también comenzo a reír, contagiandosé por la risa del Uzumaki. Cuando ambos se habían calmado, la de los ojos verdes como esmeraldas lo observo, observo al rubio que se limpia unas cuantas lagrimas que habían salido de sus azulinos ojos a causa de la risa, pensando en lo raro que se sentía que a el si le gustaran sus chistes, definitivamente esa estaba siendo la mejor cita de su vida, viendo como todo lo que creía perdido, volvía a ella.

_Y caminamos por la cuadra hasta mi coche_

_y estaba a punto de mencionarlo, pero empezaste a hablar..._

_sobre las peliculas que mira tú familia cada navidad. _

_Así que ya no hablaré de el, por primera vez el pasado quedo atrás. _

_Porque te echaste a reír como un chiquillo..._

_Y se me hace raro que pienses que soy divertida, porque..._

_él no me veía así. _

_Me he pasado los últimos ocho meses, creyendo que lo único que hace el amor es_

_romperse, quemarse y terminar. _

_Pero un miércoles, en un café, vi como comenzaba de nuevo. _

_Pero un miércoles, en un café, vi como comenzaba de nuevo. _

Habían pasado ya casí tres horas desde que se habían visto y era tarde, comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento, así que decidieron que lo mejor sería irse cada quien a su casa, la Haruno no esperaba que su rubio amigo la acompañara hasta su auto, pero así fue, el camino con ella hasta su coche, todo en silencio; el tenía ambas manos en la nuca, pero este definitivamente no era un silencio incomodo como los que tenía con Sasuke, lo sabía porque ella se sentía bien, caminando mientras observaba la leve sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del Uzumaki. Al llegar al coche, ella iba le iba a comentar a Naruto que esta había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, que no era como las que tenía con Sasuke, iba a mencionarlo pero antes de que dijera algo el rubio suspiro pesado y comenzo a hablar.

-¿Y sabes, Sakura-chan?, lo que más odio son esas peliculas que mi madre pone en cada navidad, realmente son molestas, me ponen todo sentimental- dijo mientras hacía una mueca y rodaba los ojos, Sakura solo atino a reir levemente y en ese momento lo supo, estaba enamorada de Naruto, lo sabía, porque en ese momento no existía Uchiha Sasuke, estaba empezando a dejar al pasado atras, había por fin superado a su antiguo amor, todo estaba quedando atrás, porque aquí y ahora, solo existían ellos dos y nada más podía importar. Así que la pelirosa se armo de valor y se acerco lentamente a Naruto; poniendose de puntillas, depositando un pequeño beso en la comisura derecha de los labios de su rubio, si ahora era suyo, porque estaba segura de que no quería que nadie más se fijará en el.

Aparecio un sonrojo en el rostro del muchacho, mientras Sakura sonreía y abordaba a su automovil, mientras ella se colocaba el cinturón lo observo sonreír ampliamente, mirando al suelo, con su adorable sonrojo, vio como se llevaba la mano derecha a donde le había besado antes, para después subir la mirada y meter las manos en su bolsillo, camino al lado opuesto de donde ella se dirigía. Prendio el motor y comenzo a manejar con dirección a su casa, estaba feliz, ese día había sido perfecto, el lo había hecho perfecto, aquel de cabellos era su nuevo comienzo...estaba segura.

**Fin.**


End file.
